Lockable facilities are available to travelers for the securement of their valuables when they reach established lodgings, generally in a central office location. However, enroute to or from a destination, and while there, often touring nearby in rental cars, shopping, stopping at scenic spots, such as beaches, parks, etc., there are not now known commercially offered and coordinated security systems for the safekeeping of the traveler's valuables, such as cash, checks, credit cards, airline tickets, jewelry, hotel room keys, cameras, etc.
In the past, with respect to portable lockable facilities for travelers, Peter Morell in his U.S. Pat. No. 2,010,877 provided a safe box for motor vehicles. One locking mechanism secured a cylindrical compartment of the safe box to its cylindrical receiver, which was in turn secured by fasteners to the steering column of the vehicle. Another locking mechanism secured a top to the cylindrical compartment. The fasteners holding the safe box on the steering column were only accessible when the cylindrical compartment was unlocked and then removed. Once Mr. Morrell's safe box was removed, it had to be hand held and/or eye monitored until its return to the cylindrical receiver and then relocked.
Also Delbert Williams in his U.S. Pat. No. 2,911,814, disclosed his portable safe utilizing a shackle lock to secure a receiving chamber to a pipe, which in turn was well secured at both its ends to a strong structure. The portable safe could also be unlocked from its securement to a pipe and then be carried by a traveler for securement to another well secured pipe at another location during his or her travels. When locked in position the receiving chamber entry was located at the bottom of the portable safe.
Morton Rubinstein in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,531, illustrates and describes his portable security container to be used by travelers throughout their journeys. In one embodiment it also served as a clothes hanger. A lockable side entry had to be opened to reach parts of fastener assemblies used in securing this portable security container, and to unload and to load a traveler's essential valuables through this side entry. Mr. Rubinstein said his portable security container provided a highly secure, electronically armed, portable security container, that was adapted to be securely affixed to an appropriate fixture at various locations, to provide a means for a traveler's safekeeping of valuables at such locations.
William Ehrlich as disclosed in his U.S. Pat. No. 1,901,904 provided a safe for money and other valuables which was secured to a post, in turn inbedded in concrete. The safe was cylindrical and bolted into place on the post. Inside the safe was a receiving container to hold coins, etc. The bottom of the safe had a removable and lockable full bottom cover holding the receiving container in place until it was withdrawn down through the bottom opening. The receiving container per se was not lockable during a possible travel enroute to any other possible like safe for storage of money and valuables.
Ronald H. Read in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,304, disclosed a security box and a mounting plate arranged so the same lock kept the security box locked itself and kept the security box indirectly locked to the mounting plate when no traveling was to be undertaken. If traveling occurred the security box could be carried while locked to another destination. Hopefully at the new location there would be a like mounting plate.
These patents appear to be representative of the prior patents, yet there are no known commercial portable safes to be hard mounted for travelers which have gained any extensive acceptance. Substantially all travelers today still carry their traveling valuables, subject to many chances they will be lost or stolen in whole or in part, or possibly ruined by adverse weather conditions.